1AM, in a car ERERIRIREN
by Killivai
Summary: Une voiture partagée par deux amants, où l'amour rencontre la tristesse. (OS Livaï x Eren ; Rating T pour le léger sous entendu sexuel)


**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Voilà, voici un petit OS sur Livaï et Eren. Soyez indulgents, c'est mon tout premier OS depuis... des années. Et mon premier sur Ereri.  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'écouterai vos conseils et vos remarques.  
Je suis désolée s'il y a quelques fautes, l'erreur est humaine!  
_**

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture! :)**_

C'était aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Dans une voiture, au milieu d'un parking abandonné. C'était cliché, triste, c'était plein de désir et d'amour. Le romantisme, Livaï n'y connaissait pas grand-chose avant d'avoir rencontré le gamin. Le gamin était beau, drôle, déterminé. Mais il pouvait être timide lorsqu'ils étaient à deux. Le gamin c'était Eren, et il était plus jeune mais après tout, l'âge importe peu quand on aime de toute son âme. C'est ce que Livaï pensait.

Donc, au milieu de ce vieux parking et dans cette voiture, les deux amants profitaient. Ils profitaient, ils riaient, pleuraient, mais ils faisaient aussi l'amour. Doucement, puis brutalement. Il y avait de la buée sur les vitres. Il faisait chaud, et on pouvait sentir à des kilomètres leur désir brûlant de se toucher, s'embrasser, de s'aimer. Se donner l'un à l'autre était habituel dans leur couple, ils s'y étaient prit rapidement après leur rencontre. Mais ce soir, c'était spécial. C'était différent. Parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de limites, ça ne servait à rien de s'en donner. Ils hurlaient leur amour et c'était le principal. Ils profitaient, tous les deux.

Lorsque le dernier coup de rein fut donné, Eren s'endormit tel un enfant (qu'il était toujours) sur le torse de Livaï, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Cependant, ce dernier restait les yeux ouverts, il ne trouvait pas sommeil. Livaï pensait. Livaï se souvenait. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Eren, il y a deux années de cela. C'était un jour habituel, il y avait de gros nuages gris menaçants. Eren n'avait pas voulu se taper la flotte, alors il se réfugia dans une boutique de musique. C'était le premier abri qu'il trouva. Mais c'était le meilleur après réflexion. Dans cette petite boutique, des guitares étaient attachées sur les murs, des bacs remplis de vinyle étaient installés au milieu de la pièce. Puis dans le fond, il y avait des livres pour apprendre plus rapidement le solfège et des choses de ce style.

Eren n'était pas un fin connaisseur en musique, enfin il écoutait la radio et ne cherchait pas plus loin. Cependant, le vendeur, quant à lui, adorait ça. Le vendeur était Livaï : le petit homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard perçant. D'ailleurs, dès que le regard de ce dernier et celui d'Eren se croisèrent, Livaï su. Il su que ce gamin qui avait peur de se prendre la pluie allait être une grande partie de sa vie, de lui.

En repensant à cela, Livaï laissa, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une larme couler le long de sa joue. Parce qu'il se rendit compte que ce jour là, à la boutique, il avait rencontré un homme exceptionnel qu'il allait aimer de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Mais il se rendit compte aussi que les plaisirs les plus intenses ne duraient pas pour toujours. Dans quelques jours, un mois au plus, Livaï allait sentir ce que c'était d'avoir le cœur brisé, déchiré, en miettes. Parce que dans ces prochains moments, Eren allait partir. Eren allait partir parce que la maladie en avait décidé ainsi. Eren allait mourir.

A cette pensée, le plus âgé serra un peu plus fort le gamin contre son corps et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Eren ouvrit les yeux, et vit que son amant avait pleuré. Rapidement, mais quand même. Il sourit alors, le regard tendre et amoureux. Puis il embrassa celui qu'il aimait, très fortement. Il savourait cet instant. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, il planta son regard dans celui de Livaï et lui murmura :

 _\- Tu sais, je suis heureux que ta boutique était la première sur mon chemin. Je t'aime Livaï, je t'aime._

Alors Livaï lui caressa le visage, en lui disant que lui aussi, il l'aimait. Qu'il n'arrêtera jamais de l'aimer, même après.

Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être que les amants se retrouveront, un jour, autre part, pour vivre ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu vivre aujourd'hui.

Eren était mort un mois et trois jours après cette scène. Après avoir longuement réfléchit à l'option « suicide », Livaï décida qu'il devait vivre. Il devait continuer, même si c'était difficile, avec l'idée qu'Eren était, après tout, toujours là, dans son cœur.


End file.
